thesixthagefandomcom-20200213-history
Robbert L. Iefeld
Robbert L. Iefeld. Age: 37 Height: 6'2'' Weight: 190lbs Ocupation: Artist/Writer for Rhodes comic. Head of HKB Comics Quote Look kid, this is my house... Could you please put some clothes on? Bio (Robbie) For as long as I could remember, I had always wanted to be a superhero. I guess it all started arround second grade, back when I was getting my ass kicked on a daily basis. Yeah, I was the nerdy, scrawny, bottle thick glasses wearing kid. Now, mind you, I never ran (which is probably why I got the shit kicked out of me every day... thinking back, maybe I should have) but I also never cried. Not once. Not ever. I may have been a nerd, but damnit, I stood my ground. Anyway, when I was in second grade there was this girl. She wasn't pretty or popular, but she was beautiful to me. I loved that girl, if I knew what love really was back then. She was pretty much my only friend in the entire school. We'd talk about science projects, laugh at our inside jokes, we were pretty much attached to the hip. She was the whole reason that I stood my ground. I swore to protect her. I took a lot of beatings to do so. I swore to her that I would always be there for her, no matter what. As you can imagine, we were not popular with anyone in our grade, or the other grades for that matter. For this reason, it seemed that the other kids sought us out specifically to torture us. She was such a delicate person, frail and in my eyes beautiful. She was an easy target. And so was I, because I'd do anything to protect her... I remember one day in particular, the one day that I was late coming into class, a group of guys had her backed into a corner. They were spitting on her, throwing balled up paper and erasers at her head. One guy was telling her that she was lower than shit because she didn't have a father. But through the whole of it, she just stood there. She was like a solid rock. No matter how much they pushed her, or what they picked up to throw, she stood there like a rock. I should have been there to take the beating for her. Just as I was coming into the room, a guy off in an oppisite corner picked up his math book and started toward the group. The book was huge, around 500+ pages. And he was going toward her with malice in his eyes. I snapped. I dropped my lunch and my backpack and dove after him like a wild animal. I don't remember what happened next. It was all a blur of fists and blood. What I do remember is what happened the next day. I walked over to her, and she ran from me. I reached out for her, to try and apologize for watever I had done to make her so upset. She brushed my hand away and left me standing there in a daze as she ran, tears in her eyes... A week later, my family and I moved. My parents decided that Toronto was not for them, so we up and moved. Not to another city in Canada... but to Ohio... To this day, I still don't know why. To this day, I still don't know what I did to make her so upset. That thought, not the bullying, not the being constantly punched like a time card, not even the time when they chased me into the bathroom and gave me a swirlie.. That thought alone, the look in her eyes, the look of fear and abandonment, that gaze haunted me. I thought that maybe, if I had been stronger, if I had been on time, if I had been there to protect her like I said that I would... Maybe she would still have been my friend. Maybe, she would have ran to my house to say a tearful goodbye. Maybe, we would still be friends. I decided on the long road trip to my new home, that I needed to be stronger. I needed to be a superhero. I created a superhero persona for myself. I wore a mask and weilded a samurai sword (like in the old japanese movies). Well, not a real sword... a plastic one (do you really think that my mom would allow me to have a sword when I was that young?!). When we arrived in Columbus, I begged my mom to put me into Tai Kwon Do classes so that I could be like the kung fu legends that I watched on late night TV. They were always bad asses that did anything to protect their princples and their woman. They were true heroes, just like the samurai. My mom, thinking that it would be a perfect opportunity for me to make friends, agreed to enroll me into a local dojo. That's where I met Inker. He was a huge giant compared to me. Inker was a black belt. He was calm, quiet, and could kick someone's ass in a minute flat. What impressed me the most though, was that he was a nerd... Just like me. I made it a point to introduce myself. We hit it off right away. We even ended up going to the same middle school and High School later on in life. And the whole time, from the second that we started hanging out, I forgot all about my superhero self. I didn't need him here. Yeah, I still got my ass kicked, but I didn't care. I didn't have anyone that needed me, so I didn't need to be a superhero. I still took Tai Kwon Do though... It was a meeting place for me and Inker. We'd hang out. He'd help me with my stances. We were Bro's. But when I was at school, I kept to myself. I didn't want friends (well, besides Inker). I didn't want anyone to have to depend on someone like me, someone that wasn't good enough for her... The years continued on, Inker and I were so close that even our parents thought that we were siblings seperated at birth. And like I said before, we ended up in Middle School and High School together. Now, even though I didn't want any school friends, Inker was the exception. He didn't need my protection... EVER. In fact, On the first day of school, he almost got expelled for beating the shit out of some kid that picked a fight with him. He later explained that the kid was his cousin, and they've hated each other since birth, but he got a good rep out of it. But when we got to High School, I was faced with a delemma... Another girl. Another chance for me to become the superhero. Now, I didn't fall for her on purpose. But I fell all the same. She was frail, smart, beautiful... She reminded me a lot of Her. Only difference was, this girl hated me. She found my braces and glasses gross. She couldn't get out of the way fast enough when I was walking down the hall. And more than anything else, she detested being my lab partner throughout the tenure of our High School relationship. She was more popular than Her though. She had lots of friends. She hated the ground that I walked on. That all changed on the last day before graduation. Inker (who was a PIMP when it came to females... I mean it, A PIMP! He had like four girls at a time lining up to date him...) was taking me out with him to a club. He'd scored two fake ID's from some college chick he was seeing. His intent was to get me laid. So, there we were. Inker, the mac daddy with his college chick on his arm. Me, with her friend politely standing next to me. We walked into the club no problem. The night went on. Lame songs blared from the speakers. They got drunk. The chicks friend left me sitting on a sofa in the corner while she went to the bathroom with some dude that she knew from her Lit class. As I looked around at the other people, I noticed her... My lab partner... Drinking at the bar with some shady dude. She looked goergous. Short skirt, long jacket, long black hair, red lips, green eyes, chest suppresed by a thin tank top... She was hot! She was also really drunk. The guy she was with, unnoticed to her, slipped something into her drink, which she downed without a second thought. After downing the drink, she slumped a little in her chair. That asshole took full advantage of the situation. Paid their tab, raised her to her feet, and started to leave out the back door. I don't know what happened. It was like second grade all over again. Something snapped inside me... I had to follow them to protect her. So, I slunk into the back alley. There were a few smokers, people hanging out in their cars drinking from brown paper bags, people making out in the back seat (Inker was one of them...). I looked up to see where they were, the scumbag and my lab partner. Near the far corner of the lot, under a broken street lamp, he was helping her into the back seat. Now, I would have just turned away. I should have. I mean, she was a bitch to me... But what he was doing was wrong. It was up to me to save her. Over the noise of people laughing and the blare of the music inside, I could hear her starting to protest. She let out a scream that was immediately muffled by his huge hand. Her eyes looked panic stricken. She began to thrash, but then slowed down as the drug kicked in. I sprinted over to the car. I grabbed the asshole from behind and threw him. He started to get up, but was quickly met with my foot to his face. I actually kicked someone to the curb. Full on curb stomped the ass. I didn't care if that scumbag was dead or bleeding to death. he deserved it. I scooped up my now unconsious lab partner and brought her to another section of the lot. Since the ass had ripped her tank, I carefully buttoned her jacket up, sat her down next to me, and waited for her to wake up. Sure, I could have gotten laid right there. Gotten my revenge on this snotty little bitch by fucking her unconsious brains out. But then I'd be no better than the asshole bleeding on the other side of the parking lot. Instead, I put her head in my lap, and I waited. About 2 hours later, when the club party was dying down a bit, the sleeping beauty woke up. She rubbed her head, looked around dazed, then snapped to attention. At first, she thought that I was the one trying to take advantage of her. Then she remembered who she'd come to the club with. She looked at me, looked down through her jacket to her torn tank top, then back to me. She looked like she was going to start crying, but she just looked up at me and said two words that were never before so beautiful, "Thank you, you saved me..." My reward for saving her was a very long kiss... I thought that I was gonna blow a load just from that... Then, she gave me the most awesome "Dear Penthouse Forum" story EVER... I won't go into detail, but let's just say that what Inker set out to do for me that night, I'd accomplished on my own (and with my lab partner... Far away from prying eyes... behind the club... in a grassy lot... covered by darkness...) I was soooo gonna marry this chick for the things she could do with that mouth that had called me a nerd and sooo much more... Was being the key word... After the best night of my life, after we'd looked into each other's eyes and said that we'd see each other tomorrow at graduation, after I'd saved her... She was gone. I woke up the next morning, still dazed and love struck from the night before, got into my khakis and polo shirt, packed my cap and gown into a bag, and I left on my bike to the school (lame that I still rode a 10 speed, but hey, it was the 80's...). When I got there, instead of people congratulating each other, or high fiveing, or laughing... People were somber and had tears streaming down their face. They were all holding hands in a circle and bawling their eyes out. I listened into a few conversations. My heart sank, my stomach plummeted, and I wished that it was because I'd been beaten or seen my girl with another guy... But it wasn't that simple. I should have followed her home. I should have let her stay at my house. I should have protected her for more than just a few hours. Apparently, I was a horrible hero. I'd let my girl go home, right into the arms of the asshole. I found out later that he, the scumbag, was her neighbor. He waited in the dark, in her room, in her house... He was drunker than shit, and he took out on her what I'd done to him. He'd taken a bat to her head several times. Her parents (who'd been out of town until that morning) found her in a bloody heap on her bedroom floor. Graduation was cancelled. I ran as far and fast as my legs could carry me. I should have stayed with her. I shouldn't have let her go home alone. I should have been a proper hero and saved her from her fate... The fate that I had caused. From that day on, I didn't speak about that night. Inker never knew what happened. He knew that I liked her, and figured that I was down about that... But he never knew the truth. And I never told. I just delved into my work headlong. Sure, I pushed the whole thing into the back of my mind. I had to. I couldn't even try to say that I, the class nerd, the geek with the bottle thick glasses, the kid everyone hated, had been for one brief night, the love and savior of the high school sweetheart... So, all throughout college, throughout the rest of my life, I hid my secret. I still hung out with Inker all the time. But everytime I saw a woman, it was them, Her and my lab partner. Everytime some girl came up to ask me out, I rejected them. All I could think of were the girl from my childhood shirking away from my hand, or my beautiful lab partner. Sure, they weren't, but when I looked at them, they looked back at me with those eyes... The eyes of them... The eyes of dissapointment that I wasn't a hero... That I wasn't anyone that could be trusted to save anyone. Shortly after college, Inker and I started a commic together. It was about a superhero that wasn't really a superhero. It was about my inner false superhero self... The person who I could never be. He was strong, brave, and a big asshole. He didn't have any of my flaws. He would actually be able to help people. And he didn't care enough to save the damsel in distress... (Rhodes) I was born. I was brought to life with pen and paper. Pencil and ink. I was a superhero. But I wasn't any regular jackass in a pair of red underwear and a cape. No, I was better than that! I'd go looking for trouble, kick ass, take names, and be the hero that everyone hated. Sure, I'd worked with team mates before, but none of them could hold a candle to my raw, unadulterated power! At first, the stories were a little lame. I'd go kick the ass of some low life scumbag, then leave without even saying anything. Later on though, the writing got a little better (espically when I was getting mad tail for saving people, I think that Inker had something to do with that). But throughout my whole life, I never had a woman... Not once. Sure, I'd slept with random women. A few superheroines and villainesses... But I never had a woman to call mine. Robbie never saw fit to create one. Later, after I came to life in the very real sense, I found out why. While looking around in his brain, just to pick around and see what my creator was really like, I found out... I watched every scene of his life. Every time he got beat up. Every time he felt good about himself. Then I found out about them... There were these two girls. One from his childhood. The other from his High School days. The lab partner babe was HOT! I mean HOT! Then I found out what happened. I rewatched the memories of theese two dozens of times (espically the lab partner... DAMN, she was a hottie... And don't even get me started on the whole deal about their night together... Woo... I think I have a boner just thinking about that...). But then I watched the ending. You know how sometimes, you watch a movie just for the good parts, but never for the ending? Yeah, I'd do that a LOT with this memory. But one day, I wanted to know more... I wanted to find out why he seemed to hate women. What had happened? So I watched. Never in my short existence have I ever felt sorry for anyone... Not even Robbie... But after watching the ending of that story, I was devastated. I knew why now. I almost wanted to forget, but I couldn't. I have to protect Robbie from this memory. From getting into this kind of situation again. So, I lived with the fact that Robbie was a little bit of a puss when it came to chicks. When I was awake, I tried to make him a bit more social. But I never pushed him into a situation that I couldn't get him out of. The only person that ever knew about the me living inside of him, was Inker. I felt it was my duty to protect their friendship, so I wasn't a douche to Inker. He was my drinking buddy. I was his wing man. When I'd go to fight the creatures that roamed the streets, Inker would back me up (though he never knew until recently). And everything was going smooth, until I met them. Solomon and Rin. Solomon's just an ass, but he's fun to have around because he's easy to piss off. Rin, though... Looking back into Robbie's memories, Rin seems really familar in a sense. It's not her appearance or anything like that, it's something deeper. Like a familiar feeling. To me, she feels like Robbie's lab partner... I mean, sure, I have Solomon as a block to bring me back to reality, but sometimes, I get stuck in Robbie's memory. It's not that I hate Rin or anything, don't get me wrong, she's a cool chick and she's totally HOT! It's just weird looking at her through Robie's eyes... His memory. I want to protect her... I want to protect them both... But I can't. I can't bring Robbie into my world. I can't take any steps toward that option because I can't put Robbie into that situation. I can't make him relive his urge to want protect her... Samantha... His lab partner... or even Rebecca... his first real love... I have to protect Robbie at all costs. But now, when I look around in my head, Robbie's not there. I can still see his memories, but he's nowhere to be found. Now, more than ever, I know how Robbie felt. I know how he felt when Rebecca ran away scared of him. I know how he felt after he found out about Samantha. I know because I feel the same. I've failed. I've failed Robbie, because I couldn't protect him. I might have lost him forever. Now, more than ever, I realize why he did what he did all those years ago. I can't have anyone depending on me. I can't save anyone. Not Robbie, not Solomon, and especially not Rin. Even if it's what I want to do more than anything else in the world... I can't save them, because I can't even protect the one person that mattered the most to me... The person that created me to hide behind. The one person that needed me to save them more than anyone else in the entire world... ...Robbie...